To become a true puppet
by Gaius The Dagger Mouth
Summary: After Zetsu's defeat Sakura stumbles onto the remains of Sasori's puppet body. planing on using his remains for medical science she experiments on his body...she should have burned it instead. Rated M for horror and violence, maybe lemons...maybe...
1. Chapter 1

(Okay here's my second take on SasoSaku this is horror, sorry if I go OOC at all)

"Sakura-sama we have found something!" one of the Konoha Nin reported to Sakura. She was healing an injured ANBU member. Zetsu didn't go down without a fight. After months of searching and eliminating Akatsuki a team of Konoha Nin managed to find and destroy the renegade with few casualties.

Naruto looked up over hearing the report as Sakura finished up and turn to face the man. "You wouldn't believe what we have found here illegal items, gold and many things we cannot identify have been found in a hidden catch. It could very well be where Akatsuki keep there valuable supplies. We disarmed some of the basic traps but before we go any further we a medical Nin to be there and to help identify items," the Nin explained.

Sakura shook her head asking him to lead the way as Naruto followed. They where lead to an open room filled with piles of random materials. At first glace it was hard to tell whether or not it was all junk. Sakura moved with caution followed by a trap expert sifting through the mass of items trying to find any thing useful or at lest sort it all out. Sakura moved away from the group moving towards a table covered with a black shroud. Curios to see what was under it, she first checked to make sure it wasn't trapped then gently pulled it off.

Naruto and the rest of the grope where alerted when Sakura let out scream before she raced out of the room. They rushed to her aid thinking a trap must have sprung on her. The found Sakura outside leaning against wall with her arms wrapped around herself, she looked okay, though very distressed. After reassuring everyone no trap had been sprung and that she was fine Naruto asked her out of concern "hey what happened back there?"

Sakura shook her head at herself saying "sorry I stumbled onto something I would have much rather have forgotten." Naruto looked confused but accepted what she said. She looked at him asking "hey would you mind taking care of the stuff in there I'd just rather not deal with it right now okay?"

"Sure Sakura-chan," Naruto said always willing to do something for her. When he returned to the room he looked around for what had distressed Sakura so much. Didn't take him long to find the table with shroud pulled back. He walked up to it and looked down on the remains of Akasuna no Sasori preserved perfectly looking just like the first time he ever laid eyes on him.

The Hokage looked through her report while Sakura awaited her reply. "Hmm well I like how you handled the situation we have one less Akatsuki to worry about and I'm sure what you've found will no bout prove useful. However we found something that gives you some personal discomfort, are you sure Sakura that you wish to examine the remains of Sasori given your history with the um…subject?" Lady Tsunade asked.

Sakura nodded her head she felt a little ashamed how she reacted over seeing the nightmare puppet's remains and she wanted to make up for it. "Yes I'm fine sides the way he used his prosthetics maybe we could learn to mimic that a bit hopefully improve our use of prosthetic limbs and such maybe even replace damaged organs," Sakura explained.

Tsunade looked at her before deciding "okay the…remains are yours I guess I'll let you pick a team and you can research at your leisure." Sakura stood up and bowed thanking her for letting her do this.

"Ya sure I'm not sure how much help I'll be but sound interesting," Ino replied to Sakura's invitation. Sakura managed to recruit three other medical staff to her research team who where eager to examine Sasori's remains and see what could be learned.

"But um Sakura are you really okay with this I mean after fighting that zombie Kakuzu I did not want to examine his remains after he was dead-dead the people from Akatsuki where just….unnatural," Ino said shuddering with memory of facing the man they had to kill five times over.

Sakura brushed her comment off "I see well as a true medical Nin the body of any decease shouldn't mean anything," she replied touching on their old rivalry. Ino scowled and promised herself to out do her, but a part of her was worried for her friend.

Sakura stared at bit at the puppet body before her. Her breathing was fast and she had to remind herself that he was truly dead he wasn't going to reassemble himself and keep coming at her with nightmarish poisons and contraptions. "Sakura….where ready to begin," a male medic told her breaking her out of her trance.

"Um right okay lets disassemble the body I want each of your to take a limb and study how the parts relate to the heart, as for the heart piece it's self, Ino you and I will examine it see what we can do with it, okay people you know what to do," Sakura ordered.

Ino and Sakura got right into their work. Sakura was interested to learn how he preserved his heart as well as managed to chakra within it. After a few days the two women figured out how Sasori stored his living chakra inside that small piece. It was amazing his only weakness, if only he knew how to store chakra was well as create it within an inanimate bject he would have been truly unbeatable, the flesh was simply used as store house and chakra manufacturing nothing more.

"Sakura do you realize what this means how we could use this if we could fix his problem transfer a dying person chakra into an inanimate object, we could heal there dead body then transfer them back in alive," Ino exclaimed ecstatic over their findings. Sakura had to admit this could be a real medical breakthrough.

It took a week of steady work of find a way to transfer chakra into special chakra absorbent wood. After some success they felt ready for a true test. Their was a faint glow of chakra in Sasori's preserved heart he was by all means dead but would always remain a bit alive so his heart piece would be the perfect candidate to see if this could theoretically work on humans.

After setting the test up one of the medic attached some chakra strings to the lifeless heart piece to the scroll of chakra paper. He preformed some hand seals while the rest watched and waited. After his final seal the strings flowed to life as the faint traces of chakra flowed to the waiting scroll. It all looked well but the strings faded in and out before they called it quits.

Sakura wiped her sweaty brow with the back of her hand she guessed she had been too hopeful. "Okay guys that's a wrap we'll have to try something different later I have a mission coming up and we have been at this for a whole two weeks good work every one well put this on hold till I get back I need a rest and I'm sure you all do too," she told her team.

Every one nodded in agreement turning to leave. The male medic volunteered to clean up, a Sakura didn't want to leave it all on him but he waved her away. "Ya I was happy to be this much help but I need to do something else anyways I'll be leaving to go to the sand village going to trade some medic herbs and hopefully learn something useful there….ya don't worry I'm fine I'll clean up and go tomorrow I'll see ya in about two, maybe three weeks and I'll work with you again k?" he explained.

Sakura nodded and followed the rest of the staff out. The medic cleaned up the parts organizing them on a table, gathering the pieces. Many parts of the puppet had been totally dissected to see how chakra flowed through it causing many parts of the puppet to be irreversibly damaged. He set the scroll down along side the pile of puppet parts and set out with pen and paper to label the pieces before he left.

As soon as the scroll touched the table it began leaking chakra out into the wood till I reached a few of the puppet pieces. The medic stopped his work hearing something he scanned over the lifeless puppet pieces. He shrugged thinking he was hearing things he finished his work and turned to leave.

He let out a gurgled cry as Sasori's intestinal spear impaled him through the back and out the front of his chest ripping a whole through his heart along the way. He stood there looking through the piece of bloody metal sticking out of him helpless and dying. The spear tugged back dragging the dying man to the table. Last thing he saw was wooden hands reaching out for surgical equipment before his life fled his body.


	2. Chapter 2

(I have found while writing the music I'm listening to effects what a write I was listening to Rob Zombie to give you and idea what was going through my head…I do not own Naruto because it is a comedy action show not a horror)

The Konoha nurse stopped her midnight rounds noticing a light down in the restricted medical research and testing area. She was curios who could be their and at this late hour maybe a researcher had yet to go home at this hour. If that was the case she had a word or two to say to him or her because that area reserved for hers and Sakura's research on the Sasori puppet. "People these days so inconsiderate thinking their work is more important then others they will have to find their own space before the muck up some delicate equipment," she thought walking through the double door.

"Well they sure must like working in the dark," she commented to herself as her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim room. "Hello, is some one in here your not allowed here HELLO?!" she called out.

There was no answer but she could hear some one moving looking at the table where Sasori's remains are kept she could make out the outline a man. "Hey buddy what are you doing here and who are you?" she demanded walking right up to him. As she neared him she recognized his outline, it was her partner in Sakura's research project. "Oh I'm sorry I really didn't expect to see you I thought you had left for the sand village a few days ago, any ways what are you doing here and why is it so dark?" she asked him.

He didn't say anything only flicked his finger and all the bright lights switched on. She stumbled back covering her eyes with her hand before her eyes adjusted to the horror that faced her. He was wearing white loose pants and his lab coat open so she could see most of or rather what was left of his body. Parts of his torso that remained where crudely attached to bits of Sasori's chest parts and abdomen so was Sasori's left hand and forearm attached to his arm. Bit of his face where removed and replaced this Sasori's remaining pieces such as his right eye, left check, and lower jaw. He also had been dyeing his hair in his own blood mixed with something else nearby to give his brown hair Sasori's blood red hair.

The voice he spook in wasn't his but that sounded like a teenagers voice, "I'm missing many parts of me so I'm having to improvise for a bit but I'm sure with the right tools and raw materials I'm sure I could make something that resembles my lovely old self."

His words where lost on her as she stared horrified before she numbly turned to run. She slipped on a pile of blood she didn't know she was standing on. As she fell she knocked over a biohazard waste bin hitting it so the protective lid flew off. Its contents of human organs, an arm and two feet sprawled on the floor before her, the bits and pieces Sasori rejected of her former coworker. She felt like gagging with the combined sight and knowledge of what was before her but fear made her get up and run for the exit screaming.

Unfortunately for her she knew no one would hear her with all the sound proofing installed in walls. Sasori looked highly annoyed at her display as he sent his intestinal spear at her. He didn't aim for anything vital just grazed her side cutting the skin. She staggered from the pain and clutched her bleeding side as continued racing for the door. First thing she noticed was that he sight became blurry and he muscles felt like rubber.

She collapsed few away from the door with her arm outstretched. She felt so tired her vision was turning black only fear kept her awake now. Sasori calmly walked towards her, all his weapons and insides had been cleaned and detoxified so he had to coat his spear with some anesthetics he found in the lab. The woman was still trying to crawl to her freedom while he stood over her.

He shrugged reached down and grabbed her leg and dragged her to an operating table. She didn't have near enough anesthetic in her body to put her under but she was far too weak to resist only croak a quite _"help me….some one…please help me…"_ that Sasori simply ignored.

He strapped her down on the table making sure she was completely secured before turning his back to her. She was dazed slowly trying to figure out why Sasori was ripping apart wooden chairs, desks and cabinets and pilling the pieces beside her. By the time Sasori finished the drug wore off a bit and the nurse began fighting her bonds in earnest. Sasori paid no attention to her as he began witling the pieces of wood with a scalpel and fitting metal hinges along with various other stuff together. As the anesthetic cleared from her mind she figured out Sasori's intent.

She looked up to him with utter terror in her eyes as he stood before her mumbling "no…please no."

Sasori looked down on her with his head cocked to the side "no? this should be a great honor you will be the first piece of my newest collection, I admit you'll be hideous at first with such poor materials I have to work with but I'll fix you up nice after a while," he told her.

Sasori grabbed a clean fresh scalpel and cut away her clothes exposing herself to him. She would have been a bit more embarrassed but she was waiting for him to kill her to put her under. He showed no sign off doing either as plunged the knife into her chest and cut down to her lower abdomen. The restrains held her spasming body quite still, and the people staying at the hospital that night enjoy an undisturbed sound sleep.

(Well quite a few people have put this story on their alert but not a lot of reviewing so I must assume people like where this story is going though your thoughts (reviews) are sought out for help and motivation)


	3. Chapter 3

(If I didn't own Naruto a few days ago of course I wouldn't own it suddenly today)

"So is that better?" Sakura asked Naruto after performing some light first aid.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder rolling them a bit "Ya thank you Sakura-chan," he mumbled. She nodded her head as Yamato finished building their cabin. Sakura relaxed it was refreshing to get back into the mission routine and performing regular healings. Her findings on Sasori were exciting but tiring as well as unnerving.

The current mission was challenging enough that she should expect to really let louse but her mind kept drifting to the project waiting for her return. She wondered if anything would become of her research project.

Meanwhile in the Konoha hospital a man was lying on the very same operating table the former nurse of the hospital was on. His chest cavity was cut wide open while the majority of his internal organs removed along with his limbs. Sasori replaced them with artificial limbs. Sasori or the majority of him was attaching a network of strings throughout the deceased mans body to and from the limbs and flesh.

Sasori reached back with his left hand and the former nurse placed small surgical scissors in the palm on his hand. She wore a clean nurse uniform along with gloves, dark shades, and a face mask that hid the majority of Sasori's improvements to her body. Sasori's own left eye had been damaged so using the remains of it he removed her left eye's cornea and replaced it with his wooden one allowing him to see throw her eye. Unfortunately during the process he had effectively mutilated her eye.

After connecting the strings Sasori took a step back, holding a string he sent a surge of chakra through it. The artificial limbs twitched in response after a few tests the fingers moved with some dexterity. Satisfied that this was best he could hope for with his current materials he settled to stitching the body back up laying in a few traps in the open chest cavity. After completing his work he flicked a finger making his newest puppet sit up and walk testing it out.

He let it fall when he had enough, he looked up at the other man who was tied and gagged to a chair watching the whole display with terror in his eyes. Sasori looked at the bit of flesh he had attached himself too. It was beginning to rot and he knew he'd have to build up a small army fast before escaping to rebuild his old body.

He set the nurse puppet to clean and sharpen his tools while his new puppet got up walked over the terrified man dragging him to Sasori's operating table. Sasori sighed "oh well best carry on with my work," he mumbled as the two puppets worked together to strap the unwilling person to the table. The man's struggles where most intense during Sasori's first incitation, before becoming completely relaxed after the third.

Ino walked up to the receptionist later that morning to inquire where two men she had been taken care off have gone. "Hello do you know where the patients in room 38C have gone too?" she politely asked.

The receptionist glanced up silently recognizing her before scanning her files. "Hmm yep they have both been released yesterday evening," she informed.

Ino looked surprised they should've been staying for another few days, "really?" she commented.

The receptionist nodded her head passing the release form over to her. Ino read them over before recognizing the signature. She had worked with that nurse during Sakura's research project and found her to be quite skilled so she figured these two must have made a speedy recovery. "So is everything alright?" the receptionist asked taking the papers back.

Ino nodded her head asking "yes I guess so, though um have you seen nurse Ramika around lately?"

The receptionist scanned her records saying "well her time card is punched in and out regularly she was in work last night and punched out an hour ago though I haven't scene her personally."

Ino nodded "ya me neither oh well thank you for everything and if you happen to see her tell her to come see me okay," she asked as she turned to completely the rest of her daily activities.

Sasori stopped in the middle of his work to sit down. He was feeling tired, not in a sleeping sense but in a drained one he was losing chakra by simply being and with no way to make more to sustain himself. Even if now he could fully become a puppet he would still be living and thus needed to sustain himself. The flesh he was attached to was quite dead no longer producing life giving chakra. He needed to build himself more puppets fast because he needed to find the other researchers that remade him while he still had some chakra left. They after some persuasion they would be able to help him replenish himself even after he rebuilt himself as perfect.

He found the research files easily long ago that told him what was done to him, clues to how he came to currently be and who worked on him. He was surprised to find Sakura not only took part in his rebirth but personally lead the project. He guessed that she must have grown rather attached to him. But at his current strength he knew going after her would be foolish, looking over the researcher list he found a name and profile of a less experienced and less talented women the same age as Sakura.

He got back up and resumed his work on the man remaking him into his weapon of death, while he contemplated how to lure this Ino girl to him.

(Thank you for your reviews I write simply for them. Yes I know my grammar can be faulty and if any one knows of a good beta reader please let me know kay!)


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry for the update lag getting harder to get into the random mood of writing, I own a volume nine Naruto manga comic but not the rights to)

The secretary at the Konoha Hospital raised an eyebrow at the newest release signature by Nurse Ramika. That's three now in last two days and no one has heard from the first two that where released. Given they lived alone and shouldn't be returning to work for another few days but it was suspicious none the less. Reading the newest signature it was signed less then one hour ago to a patient on second floor, wanting to catch up with the elusive nurse she turned to the other girl beside her and asked for her cover for her.

She got up and strolled to the elevator hoping that the nurse would still be cleaning and prepping the room she just vacated. It had been three days since she saw her face to face and that Ino girl was asking questions too. The secretary let these thoughts simmer as she waited for the elevator to open to her floor. It didn't take her long to walk into the recently vacated room and open the door.

"Oh there you are Nurse Ramika I presume?" the secretary asked walking into the room. The nurse had her back to her and didn't answer her. "Hey you answer me who are you?" the secretary demanded walking up to the nurse reaching out with an arm.

She jumped back startled as the door behind her slid closed. She turned and saw a figure in a dark robes blocking her exit. "Hey what are you-" she started to demand but the figure jerked his arm. Her breath came out as choking gasp as the nurse behind her slid an arm her neck putting her in a head lock. She grabbed at the arm out of instinct but it was futile, going back to her martial arts training she elbowed the Nurse holding her in the kidneys hard and repeatedly.

The figure let out a harsh chuckle saying "that won't work she can't feel pain anymore." The secretary gave up her attack holding on the arm around her throat trying to pull it away just a little to get some precious air. "I see you've been investigating me nosy people like you could really be detrimental to my plans when I'm at such a weak state," the figure explained to her slowly walking towards her. Her vision was getting blurry and her knees weak, she could barely hear what he was saying to her over her brain's demands for air.

The figure was standing over her as she slowly kneeled before him. He tilted his head down letting her catch a glimpse of his shadowed face. If she survived she knew she'd have nightmares for a while she thought to herself somewhat glade she couldn't see all the details of his rotting face. "Don't worry though you'll be of use to me so won't die and this will all seem as if it where a bad dream, soon sleep will set in and this will all go away," Sasori told her as his hands made a seal.

"Hey you sure did take your time," the other secretary told her when she returned to her station.

She was rubbing her throat "ya…sorry" she croaked.

"Hey you alright?" the other secretary asked out of concern, "where have you been what happened?"

The secretary looked ahead her eyes blank for a few seconds before she winced rubbing her throat "must have chocked on some food…I'm fine," she said before returning to her work. Over the next few hours she thought about what happened during that hour, she remembered something important happened but she didn't remember eating. All the mental pictures where fuzzy. "Oh well" she thought, couldn't have been that important else she would have remembered what happened.

Ino finished punching in her card to begin her work day. After doing so she walked to the reception desk just to check into something before starting her routine. "Hi," she said recognizing the receptionist expecting her to inform her right away if she had found their elusive nurse. She looked at Ino with a pleasant smile returning to greeting with a "Hello how can I help you."

"Well," Ino said waiting in an awkward silence. The secretary raised an eyebrow clueless as to what she was expecting of her. Ino wanting to break the awkward silence asked "well have you seen nurse Ramika around or heard from the patients she released?"

"I'm sorry wha-" the secretary started to say before she suddenly stopped and stared blankly at Ino for a moment. Ino took a step back wondering what was going on before the secretary blinked. Her eyes looked dull as she said in a monotone voice, "I'm sorry I just remembered something yes I did see her, actually she wanted to meet with you as soon as possible about Sakura's project please follow me this is very urgent, follow me."

Ino was startled a bit by the odd behavior but chased after the women as she stood up and walked away. "Hey wait up can you just tell me where were going?" she asked keeping up with the strange secretary.

The secretary mostly ignored her leading the way she simply repeated "please follow me." Ino sighed folding her arms and following the strange women she assumed there must be a good reason.

Ino looked up and surprised finally figuring out that she was being led to her research lab. She walked a head of women saying "she is in here you could've just told me."

The secretary mostly ignored her comment letting her take the lead. Ino pushed past the double doors and into the dark room. "Here I'll get the lights," Ino said reaching around the wall next to the door. The secretary didn't respond or follow her in she waited till the girl was in the room before grabbing the door handles slamming the doors shut. When they closed the locking mechanism kicked in baring the door closed from the inside.

Ino turned startled by the noise ran to the doors pushing on them. "Hey what's the big idea this is so not funny," she cried out in the dark. Kicking at the door she noticed it was barred feeling around she couldn't find an opening, "that is new," she thought to herself. The secretary turned and walked away, she was far down the hall where she couldn't hear the door being kicked before she blinked. Shaking her head as her eyes regained there luster, she looked around confused as to how she got there. Rubbing her sore head she figured if it was important she would have remembered before leaving to return to her station.

Ino quickly gave up on the door and returned to fumbling along the wall looking for the light switch. It didn't take long for her fingers to touch and flick the switch lighting the room brightly. She covered her eyes with the back of her hand before they adjusted. She let out a gasp that turned into a scream when she saw what that lab had been turned into.

Basically all the wooden furniture had been ripped apart and pilled beside an operating table along with a pile of prosthetic limbs that had been no doubt been stolen from the nearby supply and storage rooms. That was nothing though the obscene pools of blood all over the floors, bloody spray along the walls, human internal organs left pilled in an overfilled waste bin, and an eviscerated corpse lying on operating table with a prosthetic limb half attached.

Ino's noise wrinkled at the smell finally reached her nostrils. She put a hand on the table as bile welled up in her throat making her dry heave. She looked up on the table noticing a scalpel. She reached out and grabbed it holding it before her ready to attack as she scanned the room for any threats. It didn't take her long to notice a nurse standing idle in a corner, she was heavily covered with cloths but she could recognize her to be the nurse she had been looking for.

"Did you do this or if not are you alright?" Ino shouted at her trying to keep the panic out her voice. "Answer me!" she yelled at the unresponsive nurse. Ino heard some rustling coming from her left. She spun facing the other direction holding her small knife close to herself ready to stab at any attacker. A figure in dark robes that hid his whole body rose up from a bench. His movements where slow and exaggerated as it inclined his head to her, "Nurse Ino Yamanaka I presume yes…I am some one in need of your special medical services," it said as it painstakingly walked up to her.

Ino held the knife up threatening him with it "don't come another step closer and how do you know my name who are you?" she shouted at him taking a step back from him.

The figure laughed as he explained, "I know you from the files kept around here but you should know me as well as I know myself by now, you've been dissecting me for the past few weeks."

Ino looked confused at first before it donned on her "no you couldn't be…" she mumbled.

Sasori grinned with what little real face he had as he pulled his robe off saying "rejoice in your genius your project was a complete success, and to celebrate I humbly welcome you to my workshop, be grateful you'll be the first person to see my newest play."

"A…A monster…" Ino mumbled looking at Sasori's body. It was like the first time she saw Kakuzu's true body, it seems all the Akatsuki really where creatures from nightmares. Sasori's organic parts have seriously begun to rot if it where not for the hospitals sterility he would've been covered in flies by now.

Sasori flicked two fingers on his puppet left hand making two half puppets stand up and clumsily walk up behind him before continuing "however your work isn't done yet I suggest you come quietly I wouldn't want to damage you just yet."

Ino stood with her back against a barred door trying to look confident as said "what do you want from me?"

Sasori cocked his head to the side before answering "simple I want you to find a way to continuously replenish my chakra from wood and transfer my living chakra from this seal and into a puppet body, your perfect for the first one you are a botanist are you not?"

Ino gathered from what he saying that he had no way to replenish his chakra because he no longer has any living cells so be must be weak and dying at the moment but, he is an Akatsuki and she knew she would be hard pressed to win against one alone even if he was currently weakened.

Ino flicked the scalpel back holding it along her arm so it wouldn't be in her way as she formed a hand seal "Shinranshin no jutsu," she cried. Sasori's body or the fleshy parts suddenly went ridged.

Ino gave a surprised smile that her jutsu worked. With no partner and low on chakra Sasori could be no threat to her now she presumed. She openly smirked as Sasori's fleshy right arm raised up against his will clasped around his throat choking himself. Sasori sighed "so young," he mumbled as he flicked his puppet left arm. Ino's eyes widened as surgical blades popped out the fingers and arms of the two puppets beside Sasori. He motioned his hand down and the two puppets leapt up at Ino with there bladed arms raised high. Ino cancelled her jutsu and rolled forwards dodging the first attacks.

Sasori twitched his pinky causing the Nurse puppet to jump to life. It extended its right arm, a small electric circular saw sprung out from its forearm. It made high pitched whine noise as the circular saw powered up. Ino's eyes widened in fear at the nurse puppet leapt too at her. Falling back on her medical nin training she twisted, rolled, and dodged avoiding the deadly blades of the two attacking puppets. The nurse swung its arm at Ino in large swapping motion. Ino moved back but found herself backed up against a wall again. The puppet wasted no time coming at her again raising its spinning death high above her to come crashing down.

Ino glanced at her sides seeing the two different puppets approaching from each side. She waited a moment for the arm to be moved down ward before catching it at the elbow. The puppet was much stronger then any human but Ino caught it at good leverage point holding the arm and it spinning death just above her face. The saw sliced a few blond hairs from her face but didn't cut her flesh. She saw right away Sasori was aiming for a place that would have carved half her face off and mar her for life but wouldn't kill her, she guessed he didn't care long as she lived.

Ino struggled against the puppet while the other two came in for the kill. With a last grunt of effort she kicked the nurse puppet strait into the other two coming at her. With the three puppets tangled on each other she charged at Sasori holding her scalpel she'd have to kill or disable him quickly she thought.

Sasori glanced up at her undisturbed he thrust his abdomen forward as his intestinal spear jettison out at his target. Ino knew about his spear waiting till it neared her while she was close to the wall she ducked and rolled to the center of the room. The spear missed her and struck deep into the wall. His spear was caught in the acoustic tiles in the wall that made it sound proof. Ino smiled amazed she got this far with such a powerful foe she placed her hands in a seal to take over his body and destroy him from within.

Sasori looked over at Ino and mumbled "like a puppet on a string." Ino was confused by his comment, if Lady Tsunade or Sakura where watching they would've been screaming for her to move. Sasori noticed that this girl was shadow of Sakura's skill. She could move and dodge obvious things but didn't notice her surroundings at all. Sasori flicked a finger and Ino felt an Icy child run down her spine as a cold fleshy hand and puppet one wrapped themselves around her. She was standing by the operating table she assumed the puppet on that table was incomplete. Ino was never ready to take on an Akatsuki by herself.

Ino immediately struggled but too late as shape needle extended out of its puppet hand pumping in a sedative. Ino bashed to puppet off her and stood up strong for a moment, then stumbled as the floor seemed to move. "Don't don't don't Wooorrrrriiiieeee……" her confused mind worked out as Sasori spook to her.

"I won't kill you I need you and your going to help my whether you want to or not," Sasori explained to stumbling girl. Sasori's four puppets stood up surrounding Ino. She stumbled and tried to fight back but her attacks caused her to trip over herself and fall to the ground. Sasori stood above her as he made hand seals using up more of his precious chakra, he really hopped she was capable of the task because he was resting a lot of hopes on an inexperienced chunin.

(I apologize to any Ino fans and for the long update delay. Also any bate readers out their or any one can refer me to a good please do, and please please I love to read your reviews!)


	5. Chapter 5

(Warning you will need an iron stomach I apologies for the update lag I don't own Naruto)

Sakura stretched her arm behind her back with a happy sigh standing at the gate in Konoha. "Another successful mission," Naruto happily stated, "lets go get a bowl of ramen to celebrate."

A dark cloud formed above Yamato as his crouched down in self pity "ya you guys go eat while I fill out mission report….alone…by myself…"

The hint went way over Naruto's head who cheerfully grinned "okay Sakura-chan…and Sai…want to come with me?" Sakura shook her head she would have to pass on both Naruto offer and Yamato's silent plea for help, she had her project to get back to.

"Sorry Naruto got to wash up and then head to the hospital," Sakura explained. Naruto looked down while Sai accepted the offer, to which Naruto retracted claiming to no longer be hungry.

Sakura stopped home quickly for a shower and quick change of cloths before heading over the hospital. She was feeling quite refreshed and happy walking into the hospital but wondering why there was so much activity going on. Even from the outside groups of people where wandering about she even noticed Hinata and Neji looked around with their Byakugan on. She walked into the lobby glancing at the secretary before asking her what was going on here.

The secretary herself was feeling quite anxious not just from all the activity going on. She just visiting a physiatrist yesterday, she had been having many unexplained laps in memory and he couldn't do anything for her. He suggested that it might be stress of work and suggested that she take some time off. She would have loved some time off but her automatic reply was that she worked to relieve stress it was like a reflex she couldn't control. So he proscribed some pills that kept her awake all last night, now with increased activity and missing persons at her job her stress levels where high.

"Excess me what's going on here?" Sakura politely asked the secretary.

The women recognized her right away "oh Sakura-sama you just got back…you don't know what happened yet?"

Sakura didn't like the sound of that, "What was there and attack on the village or virus outbreak?"

"Um…you might want to sit down…three people that have been released from the hospital have turned up missing, along with the nurse that released them…and just now Nurse Ino Yamanaka has just been reported missing," the nurse explained when Sakura sat down.

She was glade she was already seated hearing her friend is missing was like a blow, "When did they get reported missing from where, do we know anything yet?" Sakura demanded.

"No sorry we know nothing some people say they saw Ino last near the hospital but I was at the front all day and didn't see her but where suspicious because some one stole her punch card, but don't worry we will find them soon…hey wait-" the secretary explained as Sakura stood up and turned on her heal to racing to see the Hokage.

"I wont help you, you can't kill me either you need me, and you don't have enough strength left to get either Sakura or Tsunade to fix you!" Ino stated defiantly. Sasori was faced with and interesting challenge he couldn't manipulate her because she had to figure out how to fix him else wise he could have done it himself, also he was rapidly losing chakra his pools where nearly drained manipulating his puppets was harder and soon he would be able to move himself. But he already thought a cruel way to make her cooperate.

Ino noticed that Sasori's puppets where getting less and less active if only she could outlast him. Ino saw an opening and jumped on it, forming a quick hand seal she performed a hasty Shinranshin no jutsu. She knew it wouldn't break her free but it would force him to waste chakra as Sasori's flesh right arm turned against him once more. The one thing to remember when fighting an Akatsuki, always expect the unexpected.

Sasori was quite finished playing this game he reached out grabbed a scalpel and sliced though the bicep of his right arm. The arm when dead unable to move any more, it was gross to watch for Ino but she felt a small victory. Sasori calmly smirked as he out screeched his right arm for her to see and held the scalpel up to it before cutting in and out chucks of flesh. Ino had long ago thrown up any food she had so she settled for dry heaving at the sight. Sasori coyly told her "you know your very skinny it is very unhealthy and not very attractive you really should eat some more and gain some womanly curves you'll be much more beautiful," before he twitched a finger. His puppets held her down more firmly, one reached trying to stick it fingers into her mouth. She closed her mouth clenching her teeth tight she didn't know what the puppet master had planned but she neither wanted to make it easy for him of let him stick things into her mouth.

The puppet moved to pinch her nose while continuing to pry her mouth open. When Sasori finished cutting pieces of flesh from his arm and cut them into small pieces he gathered them on a tray beside her. Her mind refused to realize what he was about to do as he placed a bottle of water on the tray before taking a piece of flesh. She was forced to understand what he was about to do and shook her head struggled as hard as she could as cold puppet hands forced her mouth open. Sasori placed the first piece of flesh into her mouth before placing a hand over it keeping it in, then grabbing the water bottle he forced in between cracks in his fingers. He squeezed the bottle forcing the fluid into her mouth. Ino couldn't believe it as she was forced to swallow feeling the slimy dead flesh slide down her throat.

Sasori looked down coldly as made his puppet turn her head to the side letting her vomit it back out along with some stomach acids. He twitched a finger making her face him again telling her "I have 12 pieces left and it would take only minuets to cut up many more pieces, are you ready to complete your work or shall I feed you till you're a fat ugly bitch…which would you prefer?" Sasori grinned as the girl numbly nodded her head, it didn't matter if they where human or puppet everything dances for him in the end.

(Well I hope I didn't over do it any good bate readers out there I'd be happy to hear from you and help correct my work and please I love reading your reviews I like to know I'm heading in the right direction and for encuragment)


	6. Chapter 6

(If I can even afford a decent vehicle how could I possibly own a multimillion dollar anime and mange series like Naruto?)

The secretary at the Konoha hospital sighed after seeing Sakura run off. She went to return to her work shaking her head a the sudden madness of her day. She glanced up noticing a shy dark haired girl looking at her. From her eyes she could tell she was the Hyuga searching for the missing persons. "Yes can I help you?" the secretary asked trying to keep the frustration out of her voice.

"Um we couldn't find them outside or around the building and we have checked each floor with no success we tried the basement but we couldn't see into the research faculty can we…" Hinata started to ask.

The secretary cut her off saying "no that area has been thoroughly checked already by staff that has been cleared sorry unauthorized personal is not allowed in but I assure you nothing is down there." Hinata nodded mumbling how she'll tell everyone to start looking elsewhere.

The secretary rubbed her head after Hinata left, on second thought she didn't remember hearing or being told that area had been checked yet. She was just about to call the girl back and get that area checked out before her eyes went blank. She stood up and left going down a flight of stairs.

"Why are you wasting time forcing rotting flesh down your throat isn't the only thing I can do, you do not need to legs to help me I can replace them with prosthetic ones," Sasori threatened. Even talking now was requiring a great deal of effort. He had thoroughly scared this Ino girl into submission and understood that she could only solve this problem given time, but his was running out.

"I'm sorry what more do you expect of me I'm not ever sure how to convert the chakra from living wood into a human form of chakra I need more time," Ino explained. Her thoughts of out lasting him where greatly diminished she wanted to live through this with a whole human body, her speedy successful work would be the only assurance that she would remain so. She also wished he would cover up himself with his black shroud looking at his monstrous body and now seeing the bone on his right arm. It was still unnerving looking at her coworkers as half puppets.

Sasori looked thinking on his current problem before deciding what to do. "Well then I need an infusion of living human chakra for now to grant me more time, you should be capable of at lest that," Sasori suggested.

Ino shook her head "no I can't that goes against every moral aspect of my job…okay morals you don't care about but I was never taught how to drain the life out a healthy person and place it into an unhealthy person not that ever will do that for-," she said before Sasori glared at her.

"Are you saying your not capable of a simple chakra transfer are you so low a level that you have simply been wasting my time, that I should turn you into one of my puppets right now?" Sasori suggested with a deadly tone.

Ino tried to keep her voice steady "I-I've never done something like this before but I understand how it could be done I-I can try."

Sasori grinned as the doors to the lab opened letting in the secretary that betrayed Ino. "Well I guess we'll find out just how capable you are," Sasori commented.

Ino looked enraged and surprised all at once, "you, why are you helping him he'll kill you, not like you don't deserve it you…traitor?" Ino said then drifted off as the secretary gave her a dreamy look.

Sasori explained calmly "traitor yes though not that she realizes, I've been installing triggers in her when something is said she'll do an action and forget it soon after though viewing her memories I used such little chakra the trigger nearly didn't go off lucky it did." After explaining himself he turned to the dreamy women kneeling beside him "you did very well but your use is at an end, this will be last time I place a trigger in your mind as a reward you'll live but I'll take many of your years."

"I'm so sorry," Ino mumbled to the dreamy women as she attached chakra stings to seals tapped to her body. Sasori places the strings to his seal not letting Ino touch it. He looked over her work making sure it was done right.

"Alright just one last thing," Sasori said before twitching a finger. A puppet beside Ino japed her with a need in the thigh. Ino clenched her teeth to prevent letting out a scream, she half succeeded. "You have been injected with a deadly poison I made of chemicals here I know the antidote if you fail or betray me here and I die you will die the door will not open to you for it is sealed no help will come," Sasori informed her.

Ino rubbed her thigh the area around it was burning but not unduly she was struggling more so with the fact that a poison was coursing through her system. "I-I understand," she mumbled as she stood over the secretary, "please forgive me," was her last comment before making a hand seal.

Lady Tsunade had a really bad feeling about the disappearances looking at her winning lottery ticket. Sakura waited seated in the Hokage's room, she had dug her nails deep into her thighs waiting from some sort of response or action plan. Both Tsunade and Sakura jumped up hearing some one rapidly approach and burst through the door. "Hokage-sama some one has collapsed at the hospital they have been found drained of chakra and very near death," the messenger reported with his head bowed.

The Hokage demanded they be lead to her hoping they have finally found a lead. They where surprised to find the patient not only in intensive care but restrained with three ANBU standing guard at the door. Sakura's eyes lit up recognizing her to be the secretary she had spoken too earlier that day. Tsunade began questioning the nearest guard "what happened was she attacked and why is she being restrained?"

The ANBU shook his head "Hokage-sama we found no signs of injury or struggle on her or near her. Her coworkers stated that she stood up and left prior to her discovery. Upon searching through her belongings we discovered that she had been altering records of the missing people as well as Nurse Yamanaka's punch card, when we recovered it in her desk we found that Ino did arrive to the hospital but never left, also she had been visiting a psychiatrist claiming to have laps in memory," he fully explained.

Lady Tsunade nodded her head thinking over this bit of information before entering the room with Sakura close behind. The secretary was sleeping lying down strapped to cot while machines monitored her body. Two medics stopped reviewing charts turning their attention to the Hokage while the third one continued to watch a screen that was monitoring the secretary's brain waves. "How is the patient?" Tsunade asked.

"She'll survive," one of medic reported handing over his clip board to Tsunade. She took it holding it before her flipping through the pages.

"It's obvious she is being manipulated or has some suppressed memory, did you try any release jutsu on her?" Tsunade asked.

The medic sighed "yes but with no success Hokage-sama."

Tsunade put a hand over her chin examining her patient before stating "well then I'll have to try, Sakura I'll need you to keep her vitals stable."

"Hai," Sakura said with a nod. She walked to her patient's other side placing a hand on her forehead and chest. Tsunade placed both hands along side her patient's temples.

"You might all want to help restrain her," Tsunade suggested before forming both her hands into a one hand seal. "Release!" she cried out sending a burst of disruptive charka directly into her patient's brain. Her eyes flew open as she arched her back off the bed. The other Nurses grabbed her limbs to restrain her spasms as her body shook and convulsed. The monitors screamed warnings as her vitals and brain scans became erratic.

Sakura pushed her patient back down on the bed with one hand while sending out life saving chakra directly into her heart and brain. After a few tense minuets her body relaxed back down on the bed. "She is stable for now…and she is awake," Sakura pointed out as the women stirred.

"Wha-wher….hun?" The women worked out. Her pupils where dilated as rolled her head from side to side.

Tsunade started asking a series of questions "What is your name?"

"Kira…Kira Yaroshi," she worked out. By this time she was beginning to get more aware of her surroundings and to the fact she was restrained to a bed. "Hey what going on here?" she asked terrified.

"I'll be asking the questions next what relations did you have with Nurse Yamanaka's why did you steal her punch card," Tsunade asked with a highly authoritative voice.

Kira turned her head to look at Tsunade her eyes focused in and out till she recognized her. "Ho-ka-ge?" she said with a small voice before a cold shiver ran down her spine.

"Answer the question, why did you steal Ino's punch card, what happened to Nurse Ramika, where are the missing patients?" Tsunade demanded.

Kira looked confused she was about to question what she was talking about when a flash of memory passed through her mind, and then another. She clenched her teeth as more and more images passed through her mind, "No…don't ask me I-I-I do-don't want to remember!" she cried out suddenly in obvious pain.

Tsunade didn't relent demanding Kira to speak. Sakura grabbed a sedative on the table near by nodded to Tsunade before administering it. She soon calmed down to a quite crying, Sakura asked this time in a soothing calm voice "what happened why did you do these things?"

"I didn't…he made me it his fault I swear forgive me," Kira mumbled half asleep.

"Who made you do things, what did he do, what does he look like?" Sakura asked again calmly.

"I-I don't know who he is but…he is not human, I'm not sure what he did to me I'd just forget things…and I-I don't want to remember his face please I want to forget everything!" Kira said with rising fear in her voice.

Sakura calmed and soothed Kira till she agreed "he…he was only half human bits and pieces of him where human flesh but the rest…he was made of wood…"

Sakura stopped eye grew wide as she asked "are you sure wood how so?"

"It was really gross it was like bits of a puppets face where graphed onto a humans and he had Nurse Ramika with him but she…I think she is dead her arms where prosthetics and he seemed to be controlling her with his hands like puppets…please I don't want to think about it anymore," Kira begged.

Both Sakura and Tsunade's eyes meet for a moment before they turned to leave thanking Kira letting her rest. "How can this be can it really be…Sasori, could he be behind this?"

Tsunade asked waving a group of ANBU to follow them.

"I'm not sure but how he could, he is dead we made sure of that and our experiment failed," Sakura explained.

"Are you sure of that?" Tsunade tested.

Sakura shuddered with horrible thoughts and memories, "well there's one way to find out lets go to the research lab." Sakura really hopped that she wasn't the cause of all this the guilt of deaths due to her thoughtless research and the horror of reviving a monster. She was unprepared for what was beyond the labs door. An ANBU member checked along the lab doors for traps before giving the okay. Four men burst through the door taking positions in the room ready for any attacker. These where battle hardened assassins used to seeing horrors that is what made it all the more shocking when one of them screamed "Good god…what….what they hell happened here?!"

Sakura put a hand over her mouth in shock walking into the lab, the walls and floors where covered in gore, blood along with human organs lying around. Tsunade clenched her fist in a silent rage before giving out orders, "I want an alarm sounded, I want every one to be on the look out for Sasori, remember he let us discover him so he must be prepared."

Tsunade was going to give out more orders but the sound of an internal alarm cut her off. Another ANBU walked into the room, the other ANBU member pointed their kunai at him before recognizing him. He wasted not time reporting: "Tsunade-sama…what happened here….never mind sorry there is an emergency requiring you right away Kakuzu some one brought Kakuzu back to life!"

Sasori flexed his puppet arm, he felt good over flowing with chakra he hadn't felt this way since he had a body of flesh and blood. He turned to Ino "your work is not finished but we are leaving here so where going to create a distraction."

"No please not him," Ino pleaded, "haven't I done enough yet?" The where standing in the morgue where Kakuzu's body was being kept, breaking in was easy as Ino knew all the access codes.

Sasori grabbed Ino's hair and pulled, hard enough to lift her from the ground. "Listen child you will help me and do as I say I only need your hands I can replace them with prosthetics so that they will serve me, or do you wish to keep you flesh appendages?"

Tears welled up in her eyes, "I'll do it, I'll do it!" she cried clinging to her hair to lessen the pain. Sasori simply dropped her letting her fall to the ground.

He left her there pulled Kakuzu's body out of the drawer laying him down on a table. Taking out one heart the he had acquired from one of his victim's, he placed it into Kakuzu's chest cavity. Turning to face Ino he instructed her "remember your early medical jutsu training reviving a fish, I want you to do that to this heart."

Ino shook as she stood following his orders she placed both hands over the heart. Memories flashed before her, her sensei's death, being strangled by piercing strings, monsters bursting from under his skin.

Kakuzu's eye twitched as his new heart began to beat. Sasori turned to Ino telling her "we must leave I do not have the proper arsenal of puppets to hold him back once he awakes he will be in a rage, his rampage should cause enough chaos to sneak out with relative ease you did well." Ino could hardly hear him, she starred at her nightmare in utter terror as it was rising again.

(I'm so sorry guys for the update lag life likes to get in my way any ways I'll work on the next chapter post haste! Thank you all for taking the time to read my stories and for reviewing.)


	7. Chapter 7

(For people who follow the manga sorry if my story no longer follows the storyline I started writing before the end of Pain's battle...and of course I do not own Naruto I'm a needy young adult writing fanficiton for crying out load!)

The cat masked ANBU member made a gurgled choke as threaded tentacles pierced through his chest. It didn't take them long to reach his heart and once they did they tore it out. The tentacles dropped the lifeless shinobi taking their prize along with them as they returned to Kakuzu's body. The former Akatsuki member stood with his arms outreached on either side of him with his chest cavity wide open. The tentacles returned to his body crawling inside his chest cavity pulling the open flaps of chest closed behind them sewing his flesh back together again.

"Now that makes five…" he said in his dead logical voice.

Sasori stood behind him forcing a seemingly unconscious Ino into the hollowed abdomen of his crude puppets, lucky for him the man used to be fat and she was a skinny thing. "So we have a deal?" Sasori asked with his back turned to him.

"Normally I work cash arrangements only but causing a fair bit of chaos as repayment for my revival seems fair…we have a deal," Kakuzu stated.

Kakuzu looked at the masks of the three dead ANBU lying before him before collecting them thinking they should be suitable with minor work to used for his new masked monsters.

"Where is he now?!" Tsunade demanded in rage. Kakuzu spared no one in the hospital lobby littering bodies in his wake. It was easy for them to recognize Kakuzu's work, the victims had their hearts either pierced or torn out.

"He is moving fast Hokage-sama we believe he is headed towards a residential area," an ANBU said kneeling before her.

"That coward every one move out, I'm ordering an evocation until all threats have been terminated!" Tsunade ordered.

While the man hurly ran to follow Tsunade's orders Sakura whispered into her ear, "Sasori must have revived him and he wants a diversion he going to escape and with Ino, he may still be in the hospital."

Tsunade nodded her head but cut her off when Sakura suggested that she be the one to go after him. "No, you also have experience combating Kakuzu go summon Naruto and take charge of the assault squad, our priority is to protect the villagers, I'll take two guards with me and flush out Sasori…understood," she ordered.

Sakura wanted to argue guilt demanding that she correct all this but held her tongue understanding the wisdom of Tsunade's words, she should avoid contact with Sasori. "Hai Hokage-sama…." She said before turning to leave, she didn't want her Sensei to see her tears of rage and regret.

Kakuzu fixed the fifth ANBU mask to his back, these wouldn't be as effective as his original but for now they would function. He took a moment surveying the destruction around him. He noticed in the distance many tiny fast moving dots leaping from building to building headed his direction. He figured he had fulfilled his end of the deal and should make his move to flee, he was sure he could be a match for anything the hidden leaf could produce, just not all at once.

Kakuzu turned to make his escape when he left a huge pain his back. Electrical energy passed through his body as a masked face whispered into his ear "that should be one heart down." Kakuzu grinned through his gritted teeth, excited to once again battle the famed Kakashi.

Sakura run with Yamato and Naruto towards the scene of destruction, Kakashi managed to get there first before the groups of shinobi and hidden ANBU. Sakura kept glancing over her shoulder, she knew their enemy was powerful but this was obscene, her reasoning pleaded with her to see this, how useless here she will be and how much more useful she would be by her sensei's side.

Tsunade ordered her two ANBU guards to remain by her side explaining that she had fought sand village puppeteers before and they liked lone targets. "Keep your focus all puppeteers use deception at the highest level of skill and this one is the most revered among them," Tsunade cautioned.

"Very true," the ANBU member to her left said before turning on her. He raised his arm before Kunai popped up from under his skin turning his arm into a bloody spiked weapon. Tsunade's other ANBU member acted through his surprise moving with such blinding speed grabbing a hold safely of the swinging spiked arm. Tsunade turned to scan for other threats when both she and the live ANBU member herd the unmistakable sound of a burning exploding tag coming from the puppet ANBU.

Tsunade leapt back, the other Shinobi tried to but he was pined by the puppet. Tsunade covered her eyes with her arm as she ducked from the explosion. She was unharmed by the blast. She herd pieces of shrapnel fly over head looking up at her last escort he lied still with pieces of metal embedded through out his body. She looked down a hallway hearing the sound of quite foot steps walking towards her.

Sasori walked with his four puppets following behind him grinning with half his face, Tsunade shuddered looking at his grotesque body it was as Secretary Kira described.

"When did you," Tsunade started to ask through clenched teeth before Sasori cut her off with the answer.

"A few hours ago he was the third to give up his heart to Kakuzu, I simply made use of his remains and slipping him in with the squads was easy amongst all the chaos, the masks served very much in my favored I just had to position him where you'd be most likely to choose him forcing your hand to say..." Sasori explained and boasted.

Tsunade stood up glaring at Sasori with such fury, the same gaze that broke so many apprentices. Sasori's half grin widened it was the same glare Sakura once gave him. "This will be great I'm in dire need of a new Kage level puppet you'll be a nice addition," Sasori told her raising his puppet arm making the puppets behind him ready to fight. Sasori was no fool he was in no position to fight some one Kage level head on so he was hoping his ploy would work.

Tsunade was wary not knowing the full extent of Sasori's weakness but gauging by the four behind him he couldn't be at full strength. None the less she couldn't punch the ground and bury him the hospital hadn't been fully evacuated she could easily kill numerous by-standards a weakness her opponent did not share.

The two starred at each other intensely before Sasori's finger twitched. Two puppets to his left sprung into action leaping for Tsunade. Tsunade glanced up at them she guest he was using a frontal attack simply to gauge her abilities. Well she was going to give him a show as she waited for the first puppet to get in close before reaching out to flick it.

Sasori pumped an extra shot of chakra into his puppet making it just that much faster as well as making the string controlling it visibly blue for a moment. It was all for not as the first puppet exploded in a shower of splinters and gore. That part surprised and disgusted Tsunade as the puppet's remains sprayed onto her. Sasori tried using this moment to get his other puppet close, but Tsunade was already facing it with a fist clenched ready for it.

Sasori grinned as the puppet instead of attacking opened its mouth. A nozzle was imbedded into its mouth spaying out a white gas cloud. Tsunade raised an arm to cover her mouth as she reached into her pocket. Pulling out a hypodermic needle filled with a pinkish fluid, she tugged her robe to the side exposing some skin on her thigh. She wasted no time jabbing herself with the needle. She slowly let arm down breathing slowly, the gas didn't seem to be seriously affecting her but it irritated both her eyes and skin.

The gas cloud quickly cleared leaving Tsunade standing calmly facing Sasori. She held up her needle saying, "what ever poisons you've come up with from using such a short list of chemicals from a medical cabinet I'm ninety percent sure I've just immunized myself from it." Sasori nodded he expected no less of his grandmother's rival and Sakura's master. "However," he though twisting his hand "lets see her immunize herself from this."

The puppet still had it mouth open but made a click sound as the inner tubes switched to a different bottle. A clear liquid shot out at Tsunade, it was difficult to dodge but she wasn't a Hokage for nothing. Dodging the liquid only a few droplets slashed onto her robe, glancing over the green color was instantly bleached out before small holes grew in the clothing. She shrugged off her robe tossing it at the acid spraying puppet. The robe flew over the puppets head covering it while Tsunade rushed it.

The puppet sprouted deadly blades in defense but too late as Tsunade closed in and punched it square in the chest. Sasori leaned to a side dodging the puppet remains that flew past him. Sasori looked over Tsunade examine her exposed arms and more defined figure before commenting, "you know your an example of true beauty I understand that your older then I and yet you've managed to wither the test of time gracefully you'll make an excellent addition to my collection."

Tsunade clenched her fist she wouldn't let that happen if she had anything to say about that. Making a move she charged at Sasori wanting to end this quickly. Sasori twitched two fingers making the nurse puppet behind him sprout out its spinning blades. The puppet moved to attack Tsunade but she waited till the puppet swung its spinning death before sidestepping and rushing past it focused on her goal.

Sasori's last puppet moved to defend him but too late as Tsunade's punch him in the face with all her fury shearing it off. Sasori stood still, the part of this neck that was wood was splinters the other part was a bloody stump. Tsunade took a step back surprised when Sasori's body moved into action standing in a stance while he made a full gesture with puppet hand. A high pitched drilling noise behind her gave away the puppet behind her as it accurately stabbed at her. Tsunade side stepped turning to face the puppet, two dills where sown into it's wrists that it used like a stabbing weapon. Tsunade could just picture being impaled by one of those, she shuddered Sasori was a cruel executioner.

Tsunade heard a rustling sound like metal wire being pulled, she ducked in rolled in time to see Sasori's intestinal spear fly over head. The nurse puppet moved in while she was on the ground but Tsunade rolled on the ground making the spinning blades barely miss her. She kicked out with her foot causing the puppet to fall on its back, the blades didn't stop till they tore they nurse puppet up. She quickly recovered turning to face the headless puppeteer. Sasori's body flicked a finger making his head bounce up and land on the bloody stump of his neck. The wood only lightly merged back together and the fleshy parts made his head wobble, to quickly fix this he pulled out a kunai jabbing it into his neck to hold it still. Tsunade remembered Sasori was connected to this world not by a body but by some sort of heart piece, "what did Sakura use more important where did he place it?" she asked herself.

Tsunade looked at Sasori threatening "give it up you only have one puppet left."

Sasori smirked before explaining, "this is one you'll hastate to bash, that Ino girl is still alive her work is hardly complete and how do you think I'm transporting her?" Tsunade eyes widened examining the larger puppet it could be possible to stuff her in there forcing it a bit, it would be unbearably uncomfortable.

"INO! Are you in there…Answer me!" Tsunade shouted getting not reply. Sasori turned his hand to the side making the large puppet leap at Tsunade. She felt trapped she wasn't sure how to beat the puppeteer and she couldn't smash his toys least she harm Ino. She was forced to duck and dodge the attacks, it was easy enough but she knew she couldn't win a battle that way.

Tsunade nearly got impaled by the drills as the puppet moved to lunge but fell instead she looked at to Sasori when she herd a gurgling sound. Sakura stood behind Sasori with a kunai imbedded in the center of his chest. "You never change do you, I guess you made yourself to never change," Sakura said coldly.

Sasori had a hard time turning his head to face her but Sakura would not allow them to see face to face. "You always let your guard down, and I can't believe you hid your weakness in the same place as last time…just go back to being a nightmare," Sakura told him letting him fall to the ground.

Tsunade put up a front of being angry but Sakura could tell it was forced "insubordination, I gave to a direct order," she fumed.

Sakura looked down "I was worried and didn't feel like I would be needed-" she started to reason reaching out to help Tsunade stand.

Tsunade cut her off saying that was no excuse but took her hand up. After helping her sensei stand Sakura asked if she had found out where Ino was. "I think she is inside that puppet over there careful it might be trapped," Tsunade explained. Sakura nodded her head as the two women leaned over the half human corpse half puppet creation. Feeling along where the wood and flesh merged they where soon satisfied that it wasn't trapped, they cracked open the puppet's chest and abdomen.

Ino lied still almost wrapped up into a ball inside the puppet. "She's not breathing!" Sakura said in a panic. Tsunade pulled her out before lying her on her back, she was covered in so much blood and gore they hoped that it was the puppets not hers. Tsunade turned her back on Ino telling Sakura to grab some medical equipment. Sakura stood up to run but looked back at Tsunade to hear the list of things to get when she saw Ino open her eyes and turned her face to Tsunade's backside.

Ino not making a sound pulled out a scalpel holding it like a knife, she stood to a crouching position before lunging at Tsunade. Sakura acted in such surprised she screamed stop as she rushed towards Tsunade planning on protecting her with her own body if she had to. Tsunade was surprised and only looked back after Sakura leapt behind her. She turned to see Ino standing holding a knife that was stabbed into Sakura.

Sakura looked up to Ino seeing her with a grin and menacing eyes, Ino laughed before saying "funny isn't it Sakura? To meet face to face again the same we said good bye last time." Ino pulled on the knife a bit to which Sakura grabbed a hold of forcing it not to move. Her mouth was filling up with blood as she realized she was being stabbed exactly where she had been stabbed by Sasori once before. She looked up into the face that was not her friendly rival. She had forgotten how easily Sasori slipped from one vassal body to the next.

(Full circle eh? I figured that was such a climatic scene during the first Sasori/Sakura match it would have to come about again. Any ways let me know how I'm doing love to read your reviews and I promises to update as soon as I can.)


	8. Chapter 8

(Here small update and…*sigh*…haven't I denied the ownership of Naruto enough yet?)

Tsunade looked up at Ino or rather Sasori's newest form with horrified surprise mouthing to word "how?" Sasori through Ino grinned letting go off the scalpel releasing his hold on to Sakura. Sakura's hand held a healing green glow around it as she placed it over her wound. It hurt more then it should've making her believe that Sasori may have poisoned the knife.

Ino back up tugging her bloody gore covered shirt down, Sasori had no concerns of modesty openly grinning as he revealed her chest. Coming from inside the half puppet they assumed the gore was from that body not her own, that's why they didn't really notice the bright red splash of blood over the center chest part of Ino's cloths. Sasori revealed an open hole over where Ino's heart should've been and in its place a scroll Sakura recognized to be what they transferred Sasori into. "She froze after reviving Kakuzu stupid girl really, he simply grabbed the nearest beating heart but I'm an opportunist my body was on its last limbs and I still need her so I transferred myself into this," Sasori explained gesturing to Ino as this, "but fear not I said I still need her so her chakra is perfectly stored with me as well she wasn't that difficult to subjugate."

"Monster," Tsunade said standing up, she didn't know what to do feeling trapped only thing she was sure of she had to make the puppet master pay. Her thoughts where interrupted as Sakura coughed up blood and slumped to her side. "Sakura?" Tsunade cried out grabbing Sakura and laying her down examining her wound.

Ino held a cruel smirk as she looked down on the pair "we'll lets see if your as good as a healer as my grandmother she managed to heal this critical wound, I stabbed her in the liver an especially difficult place to heal if not impossible take care and I'll be seeing you again," Sasori said through her voice. With that she turned away, grabbed a cloak to cover herself with before strolling out of the hospital.

Tsunade glanced back wanting to stop Sasori before he could do any more damage but Sakura's bloody cough returned her attention back to her student. Tsunade hoped that a nin or the border guards caught and stop him but she knew that was unlikely. She was torn unable to decide what to do, but Sakura's fading condition decided for her. Tsunade put Sasori out of her mind as she decided heal Sakura, examining her wounds she really needed to place all her power into it or Sakura really will die.

Tsunade first pulled the scalpel out of Sakura using her healing jutsu, next she pulled out a second needle of pink fluid before administering it to her neutralizing any poisons Sasori may have used. With the basic first aid complete Tsunade decided to now use the powers that gave her the rank of a Kage. Tsunade closed her eyes as she made a hand seal, she held her hands in place till a glowing tattoo appeared on her forehead. Tsunade quietly whispered to the unconscious Sakura telling her, "don't worry this shouldn't take any more then a week or two off your life span," before placing her hands on Sakura's wound.

Sakura later awoke, she grimaced with the memory of her wound but touching her stomach she found that it was gone. She turned over to see Tsunade with her back to her. Sakura reached out to Tsunade but let out a shocked gasp seeing her sensei's arm withered and wrinkled. Tsunade reached for the ruined scrap that used to be her robe covering herself with it. She didn't turn to face Sakura hiding her face behind her long blond hair as she mumbled, "your alright I'm glade…"

Sakura turned her head to examine her surroundings, she was still in the same hallway she was in before but all of Sasori's puppets and his former body lied still tossed about on the floor. "Where…where is Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Ino's gone he took her with him," Tsunade answered.

In a village not far outside of Konoha, they had yet to hear of the emergency declared over there. A small blond girl sat in a tavern there, she wrapped herself in a cloak hiding most of her form view but it was still obvious she had a beautiful figure. She was talking to someone who looked like a traveling merchant who was saying "ya don't worry about cost I'd just be glade to have some company on the road, but you sure you want to come the dessert isn't really a good place for a young lady."

The blond girl grinned saying, "don't worry believe it or not I was actually born in suna."

(Ya after posting my last chapter I had forgotten how damaged and unusable Kakuzu was made from Naruto's final attack I'd hate to think if I've damaged the story by it but I plan to write a Kakuzu fan fic following this story to rectify this later. So please review not only do I love them but their very helpful towards improving the quality of my writings, and any beta's or people who know of any beta's please send them my way *or me their way*)


End file.
